The present invention relates to a device for mounting a brake on a ski having a safety fastening.
Various ski brakes are already known of which the function is to immobilize the ski when, following a fall which actuates the safety fastening, the ski comes off the user's ski-ing boot.
Up to the present the brakes mounted on skis have been independent of the fastening and separately mounted. This involves the drawback that additional holes have to be bored in the ski in order to mount the brake, besides which the position of the later is permanently fixed, whatever the length of the boot.
A first attempt has been made to remedy this drawback by mounting the brake on the fastening itself. This makes it unnecessary to bore additional holes in the ski; the brake is also satisfactorily positioned at all times in relation to boots of different lengths when the fastening to which it is affixed is removed. The known method of mounting the brake on the fastening nevertheless entails certain disadvantages, the actual operation of mounting it thereon being cumbersome, besides necessitating the additional machining of the fastening beforehand so that it can accommodate the screws by which the brake is secured.